


Happy

by nakadoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Roxy Lalonde and all you've ever wanted was your friends to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and all you’ve ever wanted was for your friends to be happy.

When your mother died, years ago when you were still so so young, she left a hole in your heart that you thought would haunt you for years. Which it did, of course, and those years were one of your worsts. You never expected them to come into your life and fill the void that you thought would stay with you forever.

You first met Dirk Strider at the beach on a rainy day. You thought it would be nice to see the beach away from its typical atmosphere and it gave you a whole new different feel of cold and lonely. There was no one there except him.

You were kind of drunk, a little tipsy from the amount of wine you had consumed before your ingenious plan to go to the beach on a rainy day and when you saw him you though he was a child. But as you came closer, you realized that no, that was no child but a young man, probably around your age. You never really were good with people, they found you weird, but nonetheless that still didn’t stop you from trying to make friends. You sit beside him, the two of you getting soaked to the bone.

“Hey, you look like your heart stopped” you greet, leaning forward to see his face. He doesn’t answer and you don’t mind. 

You two just sit there for the longest time before he finally stands up and pulls you with him. “It’s raining,” he tells you, and you don’t really know why but you nod and let him drag you to his car.

When you’re both in he turns the heater on and rests his head forehead against the steering wheel and you rummage around his car for anything to dry yourself up with. You eventually stumble in the back seat, he doesn't seem to mind, and you do find a towel and help yourself.

“Hey,” he says, when you’re considerably dry, “Thank you.”

You raise an eyebrow. “What for?”

“For staying with a complete and total stranger in the rain when he needed someone to be at his side,” he replies and he gives you a little smile, a small sad little smile and something in you just says that you want to see that smile again. You want to see it bigger and brighter and never sad.

He let you stay over at his place for the night. He cooks a real mean steak. You decide that you want to drink less. His food will probably taste ten times more delicious if you were sober enough to appreciate it.

It was at the shooting range that you meet Jake English. You’re a little better now and your head has been clearer than it has in years and it really does feel good to have the adrenaline running through you.

He’s a sharp shooter, maybe even better than you, so you wanted to see if you were right. As he was reloading his pistol, you lean against the wall behind him and turn on your Lalonde charm. “Hey there,” you say, giving a flirty little smile. “Nice shooting,” you compliment and he gives you a grin so wide and bright, you almost wish you had Dirk’s shades to save you from going blind.

“I noticed you’re a little gung-ho about shooting yourself!” He says to you, moving to the side as he invites you into his booth. “I’ve been shooting since I was a wee little boy! My grannie used to know her stuff, she did!” and he hands you one of his pistols and you inspect it.

“I’m more of a shot gun type,” you say cheerily, but aim for the target and shoot. You nearly hit the bull’s eye. “Hey, wanna do a little bet?”

“A wager you say? By jove, you’ve caught my fancy!” and the look on his face tell you, yes, he is excited for this and you grin. “What are the steaks?”

“Whoever loses owes the other lunch?” You suggest the both of you shake on it and shoot to your hearts content. You really do love the smell of gunpowder in the morning.

You lose, but you don’t really care. He’s happy and you are just feeding off of his energy and you start to feel less tired and less agitated and just over all a little more free. You like him, and that’s all there is to it. 

You drag him to Dirk’s house, unannounced, but still Dirk feeds the both of you and you can swear that you see the corner of his lips turn up in a small little smile and you can see that the sadness is gone, replaced with… You can’t help but think that his smile looks hopeful. 

You meet Janey at a park bench and she is crying, crying, crying her eyes out. You wonder why. She is so, so pretty, who could ever do anything to such a lovely young woman. You sit next to her and give her a hug and coo her and do whatever you can to help her calm down. She hugs you back and she just lets it all out. You don’t really understand half of what she’s saying but its fine. You rub her back as her sobs turn to sniffles and she pulls away.

“Sorry about that,” she tells you, wiping at her eyes a final time before looking at you with a smile. “It must be weird to have a stranger cling to you like that!”

“It’s fine,” you say. “I approached you anyways. Though you could use a hug or something.” You offer her a smile back and your heart feels a little bigger when she smiles back at you.

“Oh, I am so glad that you did! I feel a whole lot better now honestly! And I don’t really have many friends to talk to about these sorts of things! Oh golly, I’m sorry! You don’t even know who I am!”

She takes you to her place and you help her make cookies. You try to do it again at Dirk’s house and you could never perfect it. It’s like she has a little special ingredient that makes her cookies taste all the more better. “A single bite!” you tell her as you savor the sweetness, “And I feel like my life is complete!” She laughs at your exaggeration. You love her smile.

You call her over one day and decide to have a movie night, just you and your boys and your special girl.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and your friends are perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to end sadly but I like it better like this.


End file.
